Cruce del destino
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Los acordes de una vieja guitarra podían revivirla, pero siempre la realidad terminaba venciendo a la ficción. Pero el siempre la recordaría como la primera vez que la vio, esa noche de Luna, donde ella se convirtió en su dueña y su razón de vivir.


**Disclaimer**:Los personajes obviamente no son mios, solo lo uso para entregar un regalo especial a Julieta cancion del fic, es una adaptacion a la maravillosa cancion de Ricardo Arjona, titulada Marta.

**********Cruce del destino********

Abrí mis ojos y la cálida luz del amanecer me pego en el rostro. Había sido un maravilloso sueño. Sonriendo, me di media vuelta para tocar el ahora vacio lado de mi cama. Otra vez me había dejado solo, ¿no le había dicho un millón de veces que detestaba despertar sin que ella estuviera a mi lado? Me incorpore lentamente en la cama y es que los años no pasaban en vano. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en el buro y me di cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana, con mucha razón ella ya se había levantado. Me vestí y me dirigí donde sabia que la podía encontrar… la cocina.

Había pasado tanto tiempo con ella y no había cambiado. Entre en la cocina y ella instantáneamente se dirijo hacia mí y me regalo un sonrisa acompañada de un buenos días.

-¿Dormiste bien cariño?-me pregunto mientras ponía delante de mí una humeante taza de café- no te quise despertar, te veías tan feliz

-Sí, dormí como hacía años no lo hacía- si ella no cambiaba para nada. Seguía siendo la mujer que me había devuelto la luz, la que me regalaba todos los días su amor incondicional. Mi amada esposa.

Terminamos de desayunar comentando una que otra noticia que escuchábamos en la televisión. Sus ojos se iluminaban cuando algo la molestaba y su risa, era canto celestial para mis oídos. Como todos los domingos, apenas el reloj marco el mediodía, Rei llego puntual a nuestro hogar.

-Hola- escuchamos decir mientras la puerta se abría de par en par, al tiempo que un torbellino entraba y se arrojaba a mis brazos.

- Es hoy, es hoy; hoy es el día, ¿verdad?- me pregunto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban haciéndome recordar la carita que ponía el gato con botas de Shrek.

-Si es hoy – le dije riendo mientras el pequeño daba saltos de emoción y Rei meneaba la cabeza- si me acompañas al salón, podemos comenzar- y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que el pequeño demonio de Tasmania volara a sentarse en el sofá, mientras me sonreía de forma inocente. Tome entre mis brazos a la compañera que había estado junto a mi toda la vida, deslice mis manos por sus dulces curvas y tocándola suavemente la hice emitir una pequeña pero dulce nota. Sus sonidos me traían tantos recuerdos gratos…pero siempre sobresalía el de ella, el de mi primer amor…Serena.

"…_**Cantando en la calle florida,  
un forastero en buenos aires,  
descubrí que la vida  
es un juego de azar donde pierde el que gana..."**_

Todo había comenzado cuando yo tenía ocho años y mi madre había fallecido dejándome solo en este mundo. No tenía a quien recurrir, mi padre nunca lo había conocido y de abuelo o abuela nunca había escuchado palabra alguna. No tenía a nadie, más que a mí mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces tome una decisión. Busque entre mis cosas la única posesión que mi madre me había regalado en navidad, "mi guitarra". Me la eche al hombro mientras en una mochila metía una que otra prenda de vestir acompañada de algunas piezas que podía vender para obtener algo de dinero. Tome las llaves de mi pequeño hogar y de un golpe la cerré, para darme la vuelta sin voltear, sin remordimientos, está listo para abandonar el que hasta entonces había sido "mi hogar"

"… _**Por equipaje una mochila  
una guitarra y nos versos de Borges  
fue aquella noche de luna  
Que una dama de azul me pedía una de Silvio…"**_

El tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciéndome todo un hombre en apariencia. Del pequeño niño, ya no quedaba nada. Y si, Dios había sido genero con mi apariencia. Cosa que agradecía bastante, las recaudaciones siempre eran más generosas cuando el público era femenino.

Había recorrido mucho mundo a mis cortos veinte años y en estos momentos me encontraba en Chile, lugar que había estado habitando por 5 meses y ya sentía que era hora de tomar un nuevo destino. Yo era como el aire…libre de ataduras. Iba donde se me placía. Y mi nuevo capricho era la maravillosa "Argentina".

Inhale el puro aire del océano pacifico, sin duda era lo que más extrañaría. A pesar de que sus playas no eran de arenas blancas como las del Caribe, era su intensa marejada y su maravilloso cielo azul el que sin duda alguna extrañaría. Además del cariño de la gente era impresionante, mi casera no me dejaba ni a sol ni sombra antes de que no acabara el suculento almuerzo que solo ella sabia preparar. Como extrañaría a esa señora…pero había llegado la hora debía marcharme.

Tome todas mis pertenecías y volví a empacar como años atrás ya lo había hecho. Una vez que tuve todo listo tome las llaves y sin mirar hacia atrás, cerré la puerta y me despedí de mi casera quien me pedía que volviera pronto.

Tome un autobús que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar…Argentina. El viaje fue un poco agotador, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esos largos trayectos. Llegue a Buenos Aires y me puse a buscar un lugar donde poder dormir. Busque y busque pero no encontré nada, ni un hospedaje que estuviera a mi alcance.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luna se alzaba sobre el cielo nocturno. ¡Diablos! Tendría que pasar la noche en la calle. Me senté en una esquina y saque a mi única compañía fiel. Comencé a tocar sus bellas notas y sin querer fui llamando la atención de la gente, que dadivosamente me entregaba una que otra moneda.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm. Cuando alguien se acerco hacia donde yo estaba combinando notas sin sentido.

— ¡Che! –escuche y levante la cabeza instintivamente, delante de mi había una mujer vestida de azul. Pero no era una mujer cualquiera era…un bombonazo de mujer — ¿¡che boludo!, me estás escuchando?- Y aquí es cuando le daba gracias a Dios.

—Claro bombón, como no voy a escuchar una voz tan bella como la tuya-le coqueteé mientras ella solo se cruzaba de brazos y me mostraba sus relucientes dientes, que a la luz de la luna parecían perlas-hermoso vestido el que lleva- y ella solo bufo, pero realmente se veía fabulosa en ese vestido azul strapless, que le llegaba como 5 cm sobre la rodilla….si se veía maravillosa.

—Déjate de babosadas chabón y decime ¿sabes tocar algo de Silvio?

"…_**La complací con rabo de nubes  
correspondió poniendo en el sombrero  
una propina en australes  
con la misma que al rato la invitaría a un café…"**_

—"…_Si me dijeran pide un deseo, preferiría un rabo de nube, que se llevara lo feo y nos dejara el querube. Un barredor de tristezas, un aguacero en venganza que cuando escampe parezca nuestra esperanza_…"— termine aquellos versos con unas dulces notas de mi compañera. Mientras que mi acompañante complacida me miraba maravillada.

-¡Sos un grosso boludo!- me alago o seo creo, ya que no estaba familiarizado con el idioma…esperaba que eso de "boludo" y "grosso" fuera algo bueno. Me quito mi gorra y puso un billete de los grandes-me encanto che, pero ya debo irme-me dijo a tiempo que se daba la vuelta, haciendo retumbar el tap tap de sus tacones.

No iba ni por la mitad de la acera cuando yo ya me encontraba a su lado. Y es que sencillamente mi mente se negaba a dejarla marchar. La tome del brazo, deteniéndola bruscamente mientras ella me miraba inquisidoramente.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando un carísimo reloj que reposaba en su brazo.

-Si- le respondí mientras ella levantaba una ceja en señal de que no me entendía- usted me ah robado señorita-le dije sonriendo como tonto.

-¿Qué decís? – Me dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cinturita de avispa- ¿vos me estas acusando de ladrona?

-Si señorita, porque me acaba de robar el corazón-y si antes le sonreí como un tonto ahora tenía que parecer un idiota.

-¿Sabés que sos un boludo?-y otra vez aparecía esa palabrita al baile ¿qué significaba? Aunque la palabrita ya me estaba cabreando, no me importaba si fuera un insulto; porque todo lo que saliera de esa boquita de miel para mí era sinfonía.

-No sé que signifique boludo…pero si algo sé es que tu a mi me encantas- le dije mientras le tomaba una de sus delicadas manos-y bueno…este…quería saber si quieres tomarte un café conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?- me miro de arriba para abajo dudando de mi oferta pero al final con un leve movimiento de su dulce rostro me dijo que si, haciéndome un segundo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si estaba exagerando…pero es que ni Madonna, ni Marilyn Monroe podían compararse con esa belleza.

"…_**Me fui de canchero en halagos**_

_**Me fumigo con la mirada y me dijo:**_

_**Pibe tendrás que cuidarte**_

_**Yo le dije de ¿Qué? **_

_**Ella me dijo de mi…"**_

Nos sentamos en unas incomodas sillas de café, mientras ambos ordenábamos. Ella era aun más hermosa a la luz de los focos. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color cielo. Su cabello era del color del sol y si, poseía la sonrisa de un ángel. Ángel, esa era la palabra correcta para describir su rostro, pero si me detenía en su cuerpo…sexy sería la más adecuada. Tenía las medidas deseadas. Sus pechos no era exuberantes, pero una talla pequeña no era. Su cintura era escasa, estaba seguro que con mis dos manos podía rodearla. Y ¡cielos! tenía el mejor trasero que haya visto en mi vida.

-¿Sabías que tienes el par de ojos más bellos que eh visto en mi vida? –le arroje mientras ella solo me sonreía- y que también…tienes una bella sonrisa angelical- ante lo cual soltó una risotada, no se por mi último comentario le causaba tanta gracia, pero poseía una risa tan contagiosa que no pude reírme también- y tu pelo es como los rayos del sol…tan brillante y hermoso-termine de decirle agarrándole uno de sus largos mechones de pelos y besándolo dulcemente.

-**Pibe**- me dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y yo la miraba embelesado-**tendrás que cuidarte**- me dijo solemnemente mientras agarraba la tasa de café

-¿**De qué**?- le pregunte risueño

_**-De mi…-**_me dijo sonriéndome descaradamente al tiempo que dejaba la tasa vacía a un lado y se incorporaba- vamos levántate che, te llevare a un lugarcito chabón…y ya veremos si vos sigues opinando lo mismo de mi- se giro y yo la seguí como las abejas a la mil.

"…_**Un taxi la esperaba en la esquina**_

_**Sin preguntar nos llevo a un sitio de strippers**_

_**Le pregunte ¿estás segura?**_

_**Ella me dijo boludo aquí es donde laburo…"**_

Nos subimos a un taxi que al parecer la estaba esperando en la esquina, ella lo miro por el espejo retrovisor y sin decir ni media palabra él se puso en camino. Se notaba que se conocían por que ella no paraba de sonreírle mientras el negaba con la cabeza. Después de un rato entendí que era mi presencia la que a él le desagradaba. Pero a mí me importaba un carajo lo que el pensara de mi, en mi larga vida de viajero había vivido que todo tipos de gente y bien sabía que no era monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos. En unos quince minutos que se me hicieron eterno, llegamos a un lugar que me llamo mucho la atención. Se encontraba en un barrio de clase media a mi parecer, ya que no podía asegurar de que fuera de la alta sociedad…a fin de cuentas no conocía ni el nombre de mi acompañante... ¡Diablos! Como no se lo había preguntado,¿ en qué lugar tenía la cabeza?

Nos bajamos del carro y leí con atención _strippers of the moon _evidentemente, ese lugar no era un restaurant o un mire recelosamente, ¿ella pretendía entrar ahí?-¿_**Estás segura**_?-le pregunte y ella me dio un suave golpe en el hombre mientras me sonreía sensualmente.

-_**Boludo**_, hoy me has hecho reír-me dijo mientras despedía a el taxista con la mano- _**aquí es donde laburo**_- me dijo y se encamino donde había dos apuestos hombres cerrando el paso a los intrusos- Damon, Stefan el viene conmigo- me dijo mirándome hacia atrás y guiñándome un ojo. Ellos solo me abrieron el paso y me indicaron donde podía sentarme. El lugar parecía ser más ostentoso de lo que había imaginado. A los dos minutos de haber llegado me sirvieron un aperitivo. El lugar en cuestión de segundos se fue llenando de miles de hombres que reían a rienda suelta. A decir verdad, el lugar no me agradaba mucho.

Las luces de colores comenzaron a bailar por todo el antro y una sensual música comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar. Una larga pista se ilumino y entro una pelinegra de infarto, cubierta por una bata roja. Sensualmente se paseo por la pista bamboleando las caderas, ante la lujuriosa mirada de todos los presentes.

-Eso nena, quítate la ropa- escuche que le gritaban un hombre canoso. Cosa que a ella no complico, ya que se comenzó a desanudar la suave seda que cubría sus delicadas curvas al sensual ritmo de la música.

En cuestión de minutos la chica se encontraba cubierta solo por una pequeña tanga roja. Ella era…hermosa, su piel clara, brillaba a la luz de los reflectores y ese largo cabello negro era simplemente espectacular.

-ahora baila el caño Reí- ahora grito un jovencito que se encontraba excitado ante la pelinegra. Ella le regalo una sonrisa picara y dándole una vuelta a ese largo tubo comenzó a treparlo sensualmente, haciendo que el calor del ambiente aumentara en dos o tres grados mas.

-¡Andá Trola! Casaté conmigo- escuche que le gritaba otro mientras ella se acercaba al extremo de la pista y le lanzaba un beso, mientras que él le daba un billete. Otros lo imitaron y ella feliz con sus ganancias se retiro dándose la vuelta y quitándose la tanga ante un alterado publico que ansiaba su regreso.

Un locutor se subió a la tarima del escenario para amainar los ánimos del público. Entre pifias y abucheos el público se tranquilizo un poco cuando el locutor presento a la próxima bailarina que parecía la favorita del gentío. Con un gran aplauso pedido por el presentador, se retiro del escenario presentando a las_** sailor**_, como había nombrado. Donde seis chicas se adueñaron de la pista y se pusieron a bailar provocativamente al ritmo de la canción Toxic de Madonna.

Y si la testosterona se elevo a mil. Las chicas andaban vestida con unos sexys conjuntos de cuero negro y tuve que apurar el vaso que tenía delante mío porque ¡Dios! Sentía que el cuerpo me ardía en llamas.

Se recostaron en unas sillas en parejas mientras se balanceaban adelante y atrás. Tocándose unas con otras. Sus manos rozando las partes que todos los hombres presentes anhelaban tocar.

-¡che! Bájate de ahí trola y tócame a mi así… ¡nenas son todas unas Diosas re divinas!- el tipo estaba a punto de reventar. Incluso trato de subirse a la tarima pero los dos guardias que había visto en la entrada los detuvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las chicas tiraron las sillas y comenzaron a mover esas candentes caderas. En sensuales giros donde movían esos sedosos cabellos, se tiraron al suelo y se pusieron a gatear, causando la euforia entre los hombres. Sus carnosas bocas permanecían abiertas simulando el éxtasis de un orgasmo. Mi entre pierna estaba sufriendo y no creía que fuera el único que se encontrara en la misma situación. Rodando sobre sí mismas se pusieron de pie en un salto y mirando al publico una última vez se dieron la vuelta mostrando su muy sexy retaguardia.

La música cambio de un golpe, mientras las sailor aun permanecían en la pista pero un poco más retiradas, dándole espacio a una sexy rubia que hacia su aparición. La cual entraba vestida con unos largos pantalones negros y una sexy blusa blanca que no demoro en desabrochar de un golpe mostrando un precioso sujetador de encaje negro. Al ritmo de la música se acerco al caño, donde se agacho mostrando ese redondo culo que se gastaba. Riendo ante los babosos, se puso de espalda sobre el largo tuvo y fue deslizando sensualmente hasta el piso.

-¡Che! Bendita sea la puta madre que pario.

Lo mire asesinamente, como se atrevía a insultar a mi sexy rubia. La mire nuevamente, ahora se situo de frente al publico y se deslizo abriéndose lentamente de piernas hasta llegar al suelo. ¡Hay Dios! A mi algo me iba a dar ahí, mi sexo latía de tanta urgencia y necesidad…pero de ella.

-¡pará nena! Me estas matando-ella sonriendo se puso de pie sujetándose de su fiel amigo y se dio media vuelta meneando la cola y bajándose sensualmente la blusa para después arrojarla a la multitud que se peleaba por la prenda. Se puso de cola en el caño donde frego frenéticamente la cola al tubo mientras se arrancaba los pantalones, mostrando una preciosa tanguita a juego con el sujetador. Por poco y había llegado al orgasmo pensando en cómo sería tener mi miembro entre esos glúteos.

En eso momento pasaba un mesero al cual tuve que detener para pedir un whisky doble con hielo, de alguna forma tenía que calmarme a mí y a mi dura erección.

"…_**Estuve en Estambul y en el Cairo**_

_**En Los tepuy, en Paris, en Malasia**_

_**Toda belleza fue poca**_

_**Después de verla en la pista**_

_**A Serena sin ropa…"**_

En ese momento las chicas que habían permanecido alejadas se acercaron a ella girando a su alrededor, tocándola mientras ella las miraba lascivamente mientras revolvía su rubia melena. Se tiraron al suelo y volvieron a gatear tal cual leonas, moviendo la cabellera. Todas se acercaron donde mi rubia, y la acariciaron lentamente, una de ella se arrodillo por detrás de ella y le quito el sujetador, dejándome maravillado ante lo belleza que mis ojos estaban viendo.

No era virgen, pero me sentía aun mas excitado que la primera vez. En mis viajes había conocido a muchas mujeres y hacia visto y tocado a cada una de ellas, pero ni las francesas se podían comparar con la Diosa que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Su blanca piel iluminada brillaba más que piedra preciosa al igual que sus rubios cabellos. Sus senos eran preciosos, abundantes y con pezones rosados. Sus largas piernas parecían interminables…ya me las imaginaba rodeadas a mi cintura mientras la poseo una y otra vez, haciendo la gritar de euforia. Era definitivo necesitaba un trago mas.

Termino su show al son de la última nota y tapándose con sus brazos salió del escenario. Después de un rato uno de esos guardias me dijo que mi rubia me llamaba. Tomándome un trago de un golpe lo acompañe tras bambalinas.

Cientos de mujeres se encontraban ahí alistándose, mientras me miraban de manera sugerente.

-¡che pibe! No querés un polvo con este bombón- me dijo una rubia que tenía un listón rojo en sus largos cabellos- te prometo dejarte de una pieza boludo- me dijo mientras causaba la risa colectiva de todas las féminas presentes

-Déjalo Mina…este boludo ya tiene trola esta noche- esa era mi pecaminoso bombón- Y que me decís... ¿te la puse dura pibe?

Riendo le asentí, mientras ella gozaba con su tortura- Che! Eso lo puedo solucionar…venite a mi casa esta noche y te llevare al cielo pibe- le susurre un sí y ella se adueño de mis labios violentamente y la química fue impresionante. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían todo mi ser, estaba loco...loco por ella.

Nos marchamos en el mismo taxi que nos había traído y nuevamente vi en sus ojos desaprobación. Pero mi sexy chica no pensaba lo mismo porque no dejaba de manosearme, poniéndome tieso. Ya no aguantaba más si ese hijo de puta no se apuraba la iba a poseer delante suyo. Para demostrárselo la agarre y la bese apasionada mente, ya no me importaba nada más que estar dentro de ella.

Sentimos una frenada brusca. El bruto me tenía broca, de eso seguro. Nos bajamos del carro donde ella le lanzo un beso que él no se digno a recibir y partió aceleradamente en su taxi amarillo, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo.

Me gire hacia ella, quien me sonreía abiertamente mientras me agarraba de la mano y tiraba de mí para correr escaleras arriba. Entre risas y besos abrimos la chapa del departamento y apenas la puerta se cerró la pegue contra la pared y la bese desesperadamente. En tan pocas horas esa desconocida se había vuelto una adicción. Una droga que necesitaba con urgencia. Y que tenía que ser mía ahora.

"…_**Como olvidarme de serena**_

_**Aquella stripper de la recoleta bon**_

_**Yeeh yeeh**_

_**Si me dejo un par de huellas**_

_**en el cuello y en la vida ohhh**_

_**como olvidarme de Serena…"**_

Sentir sus labios pegados a los míos era como volar al paraíso. Las descargas eléctricas invadían todo mi cuerpo. Mordí sus labios y comencé a deslizar mi boca por su piel dejando huellas húmedas sobre su piel que tenía un sabor salado y dulce. Y ese perfume que traía puesto y que me envolvía era tan dulce y embriagante, que nublaba mis sentidos y me hacía sentir hambre, de ella.

Le arranque la camiseta y le toque sus duros pezones a través del encaje que los cubría. Mis dedos los tocaban, apretaban y los giraban, provocando pequeños gemidos de protesta de mi sexy rubia. Anhelaba estar entre sus piernas, pero me había vuelvo un masoquista que estaba dispuesto a ponerla loca de deseo por mí.

-Boludo, déjate de torturarme y acabemos de una vez-me regaño mientras me desabrochaba la camisa apuradamente. Le sonreí de lado y le negué con la cabeza.

-déjate tú de llamarme boludo-le sonríe y capture nuevamente sus labios. ¡Dios! Esa mujer era fuego…y estaba seguro que me terminaría quemando. La alcé y ella abrazo mis caderas con sus largas piernas. Y por primera vez nuestras partes intimas hicieron contacto y ella para vengarse, comenzó a frotarse contra mí.

-Eres mala bombón- me volvió a besar y me mordió el labio sacando una gota de sangre que ella se encargo de beber-si muy mala.

A ciegas llegue a la habitación y ahí en la cama me encargue de arrancarle todo tipo de prenda que la cubriera. Me aparte un poco de ella y la mire de pies a cabeza. Estoy seguro que ni una obra de arte de Picasso o de Leonardo Da Vinci podría compararse con su belleza.

-¿Qué hacés?- me pregunto completamente sonrojada. Se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas coloradas, su pelo alborotado, su cuerpo excitado y sus ojos nublados de pasión…

-¿Qué hago?- la imite mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios- te estoy admirando, porque eres lo más bello que eh visto en mi vida.

-Boludo- me dijo por respuesta mientras me abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndome hacia ella y besándome. Me desvestí y ella ansiosamente comenzó a acariciar y besarme todo mi cuerpo, pero mi plan era otro.

La separe un poco de mi, tome uno de sus senos con mi boca mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con mi mano. Sentía su urgencia y su excitación y no me pude resistir a tocarla. Con mis largos dedos comencé a tocar su clítoris haciéndola jadear. Mis dedos entraban y salian de ella, pellizcando su clitoris y volviendo a entrar, mientras ella movía sus caderas al compás de mis dedos.

-¡Che! Me voy…a…Dios…por…favor…-y en ese momento se corrió con mis dedos lazando un grito por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando el orgasmo la termino de abandonar. Levanto su rostro hacia mí y me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta- pibe…-comenzó a decirme sensualmente- sos sin duda un grosso chabón…pero la que tiene el mando aquí no sos vos, soy yo.

Su subió encima mío y comenzó a besarme y a tocarme nuevamente excitándome y poniendo mi miembro duro y lleno de deseo por ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a torturándome, deslizando sus dedos de arriba y abajo, en una sincronía que solo ella sabía.

Me estaba matando. Y ella sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, porque me miro y sonriéndome se monto sobre mí.

Gritamos como unos locos al hacernos solo uno. Estar dentro de ella era maravilloso…estaba tan caliente, mojada y apretada, que podía sentir las pulsaciones de su deseo interno. Ella comenzó a moverse y juro por Dios que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de mi vida para no correrme en ese momento.

No la pude dejar seguir teniendo el control, porque no sabía si podría seguir con esa tortura así que la hice rodar por la cama, sin separarme de ella. Le alcé las caderas y comencé a entrar y salir de ella lenta y rápidamente. Primero despacio, luego rápido, despacio, rápido, me salía y volvía.

-Pará esta tortura…ahhh...por favor…ahh…

-¿Por favor que?-le dije mientras me detenía en su latente interior

-Ámame y hazme llegar al cielo

Y con eso volví a salir de su interior para entrar violentamente y moverme como un loco desenfrenado. De su boca comenzaron a salir escandalosos gemidos, haciendo que mis movimientos fuera más y más y más rápidos, jadeando, besándonos, sudando, tocando y saboreando el placer de estar en ese viaje hacia el éxtasis, llegamos al orgasmo juntos.

"…_**Me fui siguiéndola hasta Rio**_

_**Trabajamos en el mismo bar**_

_**Ella vendía su silueta**_

_**Yo tocaba la guitarra en una banda de blus…"**_

-Venite conmigo-me dijo mi bella rubia mientras me sonreía- Andá dejate de ser un boludo, que hay acá que no podés encontrar allá, ¿Haber decímelo?- me pregunto haciendo ese berrinche que tan loco me traía, ella sabía que podía conseguir todo de mi, pero que podía conseguir yo de ella; ya me había marcado la cancha y me había dicho que ella podría ser mi "amiga" pero nunca algo más, hasta que ella cumpliera sus sueño y por su sueño ella era capaz de todo.

La mire y luego gire mi vista a la esquina donde la había conocido la primera vez. La noche donde yo me entregué a ella, la noche en que me enamore de mi bombón asesino. ¿Seria capaz de vivir sin ella?¿ Levantarme en las mañanas y ver mi cama sin esos cabellos largos sobre la almohada? Vivir sin su aroma, sin su sonrisa, sin sus bailes… ¿sin ella?

No lo pude pensar dos veces y le dije que sí, me iría con ella hasta el infierno si ella así lo quería.

Llegamos a Rio, la tierra de la salsa y el carnaval. Ella estaba fascinada, por el gran recibimiento que había tenido su llegaba. Y es que con cada día que pasaba más hermosa se ponía. Los dos entramos a trabajar en el bar "malibu", un lugar donde las noches de pasión se compraban y el amor se tiraba al tacho de la basura…ahí solo se buscaba la pasión y el desenfreno. Un lugar que solo visitaba gente de poder, que quería pasar un rato agradable con las sensuales chicas del lugar.

Yo me uní a la banda de blus del antro, tocando la guitarra. Mientras ella bailaba sobre la pista haciendo sus sensuales desnudos.

Me había prometido que su trabajo solo seria los bailes, peros los comentarios de que ella vendía su cuerpo no tardaron en llegar a mis oídos. La tristeza me invadió, para dar paso a la rabia, pero guarde silencio; porque ella nunca me había prometido nada y yo era muy débil para vivir sin ella.

"…_**Llegamos un día hasta México**_

_**Yo cantaba en un bar de la zona rosa**_

_**Y ella seguía con su anhelo**_

_**Y era el de convertirse en una gran modelo…"**_

México, una ciudad que me había prohibido volver otra vez, pero ahí estaba por ella. Siempre era lo mismo, nos deslizábamos de ciudad en ciudad en busca de su lograr su sueño. Las cosas ya no era lo mismo. Desde la última vez que la había encontrado en brazos de ese viejo cretino, el mundo se me había caído a los pies. Ella jadeaba y le rogaba como una vulgar perra que la tomara y la follara. Había cerrado la puerta sin que notaran mi presencia y me desaparecí una semana entera. Sabía que ella había preguntado a todos los que conocían por mí, pero ni su preocupación ni su desesperación podían calmar lo que mi destrozado corazón y por primera vez desde que había muerto mi madre, me permití llorar como un niño.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Pero no era su cuerpo ni su belleza lo que me atraían como un imán a un trozo de metal. No, era su ternura y su dulzura, su carisma y su generoso corazón. Y aunque aparentaba ser una chica dura, en su interior habitaba la chica que siempre quise tener a mi lado.

"…_**Le perdí la huella en las vegas**_

_**El tío Sam le cambio hasta el carácter**_

_**Y le agrego unas manías**_

_**Que iban desde el polvo hasta las pastillas.."**_

Cuando llegamos a las Vegas, sentí como ella comenzó a distanciarse de mí. Íbamos de casino en casino apostándole a las mesas. Pero lentamente e fui dando cuenta de que esas salidas de diversión como ella le llamaban era parte de su horario laboral. Se paseaba por los casinos pavoneando las caderas de un lado a otro, mientras usaban sensuales vestidos con escotes palabra de honor que no dejan a ningún hombre indiferente. En una de esas noches conoció a un tipo que me recordó al taxista de aquella noche en que la conocí. Me miro con desprecio, pero ni su mira ni su gesto hicieron que yo bajara mi cabeza, todo lo contrario mantuve mi miraba fija en el mientras mi bombón le sonreía fascinada y lo tomaba del brazo olvidándose completamente de mi existencia.

Volví al hotel donde nos hospedábamos y la espere toda la noche sentado en un sillón mientras bebía un whisky. Dieron las siete de la mañana, de la botella de whisky no queda ni una gota y de ella ni una huella. La espere y la espere, pero ella no llegaba y ahí entendí que ella se había marchado, haciendo realidad mi peor sueño…vivir sin ella.

Continúe trabajando en el bar de siempre, cantando baladas y tocando la guitarra. Siempre esperando su llegada, pero ella no regresaba. A través de las malas lenguas me entere que se había marchado con ese viejo verde con que la había visto teniendo sexo. Y que el desgraciado infeliz la había metido en las drogas. Puta madre, el que pario a ese hijo de puta. Trate de ponerme en contacto con ella pero, la respuesta siempre era la misma; ella no se encontraba, ella me devolvería el llamado, ella no quería recibir llamadas, en simples palabras ella me había borrado de su vida.

"…_**La última vez que la vi**_

_**Fue en un maldito estado de coma**_

_**Le cante rabo de nube**_

_**Reacciono un instante y me dijo: "¿Qué haces?"…"**_

Pasaron dos largos años, donde aprendí a vivir sin el amor de mi vida. Aun en las mañanas me giraba en la cama esperando ver sus largos cabellos, pero solo encontraba la almohada vacía. Había salido adelante después de seis meses donde había tratado de contactarme con ella. Un día al fin pude, estaba ilusionado y emocionado cuando escuche su voz decirme hola.

-Bombón…-le susurre como un idiota, eran tanta las cosas que le quería decir pero de mi boca solo había salido esa simple y austera palabra.

-Sos vos…Se…-escuche como vacilaba en hablarme.

-¿estas acompañada?- le pregunte furioso, había esperado tanto para hablar con ella, y que sucedía, ella estaba feliz con mi ausencia mientras yo moría por ella- dime porque me dejaste…yo te sigo amando Serena, por favor vuelve conmigo…yo…te puedo perdonar todo…vuelve-le implore llorando como un niño, era un maldito estúpido; pero era un estúpido enamorado, que tenía el corazón echo mil pedazos.

-Boludo-me contesto y yo sonríe de lado mientras recordaba las miles de veces que había utilizado esa palabra hacia mí y que tanto me intrigaba- Yo no pudo, vos no sabes lo que estoy viviendo…no puedo volver Seiya, lo siento-me dijo al tiempo que me colgaba y me terminaba de romper el corazón.

Pero ese dia había vuelto a recibir una llamada, no de ella si no de su mejor amiga Setsuna.

-Seiya…ella esta hospitaliza- me dijo llorando amargamente a través del auricular del teléfono- se está…se está… muriendo Seiya –termino de decirme mientras la sangre se me helaba y el alma me abandonaba el cuerpo.

No tuve tiempo ni para colgar el teléfono. Tome un taxi y le indique la dirección del hospital que me dio Setsuna. El trayecto se me hizo el más largo de mi vida. Cuando llegue al hospital corrí por los pasillos en su búsqueda hasta que una enfermera me guio a donde estaba.

Me miro con ternura y me dijo que me calmara o no que podría dejarme entrar. Me seque las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y le asegure que me encontraba bien y le pedí si me podía dejar solo con ella.

Abrí las puertas de la habitación y ahí la encontré. Como un ángel durmiendo. Me acerque a ella. Estaba más delgada y su cara lucia demacrada. La enfermera me dijo que una sobredosis la había dejado en este maldito estado de coma en el que se encontraba. Le toque sus largos cabellos rubios que conservaban su suavidad de siempre. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como el primer día en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron. Si como ese día que le cante.

-_ Si me dijeran pide un deseo, preferiría un rabo de nube, que se llevara lo feo y nos dejara el querube. Un barredor de tristezas, un aguacero en venganza que cuando escampe parezca nuestra esperanza_…"— termine de cantarle llorando amargamente mientras le besaba sus secos labios. Me separe de ella y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, sus hermosos ojos celestes estaban abiertos y me estaba viendo.

-¿Qué haces? Boludo- me dijo mientras me sonreí débilmente y volvía a cerrar sus ojos para dar su último respiro de vida. Se había marchado del mundo al cual ella siempre quiso conquistar. El mundo en el que ella anhelaba ser reconocida. El mundo donde había sufrido, sacrificado y luchado. En el que dejaba a una persona que la amo como ningún otro, ese era yo.

"…_**Como olvidarme de Serena**_

_**Aquella stripper de la recoleta Bon**_

_**Si además de mi amante**_

_**Fue mi mejor amiga ohhh**_

_**Como olvidarme….de Serena…"-**_

-Buaaa es una historia muy triste abuelito buaaaa- me lloriqueo mi pequeño nieto, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Lo sé Darién, pero la vida no es solo felicidad, además siempre doy gracias a Dios por ponerme a Serena en mi vida, con ella aprendí el deseo de amar- le dije sonriendo a mi pequeño demonio que se secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos azules.

-Abuelito, yo algún día encontrare una Serena para mí- me dijo tiernamente derritiendo mi viejo corazón- y sé que podremos ser tan feliz como tú y la abuela Setsuna

-No tengo duda que la encontraras Darién, y ese día recuerda…persíguela y conquístala, dale todo tu amor y procura hacerla feliz, nunca la dejes sola y enséñale lo que realmente importa en la vida…_el amor._

-Bajen al almorzar- escuche que me gritaba Rei, ante lo cual mi pequeño Darién respondió con un "ya vamos mami". Le dije que se fuera, que ya lo alcanza. Me levante de mi sillón y mire a mi fiel compañera…había pasado muchos años, aun la seguía amando, pero sabía que ella estaba en un lugar mejor y quizás Dios le diera una nueva oportunidad, donde ella podría ser **Feliz.**

**

* * *

**

**Nacio como una idea al escuchar la cancion. Empezo como un regalo y termino como un agradecimiento¡ hacia ti preciosa!  
no sabes como agradesco a la vida el haberte cruzado en mi destino, sos una loca...pero a la cual re-adoro julieta Osses, sin vos estar en el msn no seria lo mismo te re-adoro amore, espero que nuestra amistad continue asi años y años. Espero que me sigas amando GPL y que te guste por que es tu super regalo de cumpleaños atrazo xDDD mil besos :) te quiero.**

**Patty-moon-de-chiba**

**PD:¡ fue mi primer S&S y solo por vos BOLUDAAAA!  
**


End file.
